


You Never Asked

by MechanicalMermaids



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalMermaids/pseuds/MechanicalMermaids
Summary: Fresh off twitter is the product of the Soft V Night  that without my supervision turned into a furry convention.Real summary to come.





	1. One

That is after all part of V's charm. He's a mysterious boy. Doesn't help that Dante can never get one straight answer out of V. It could be months after and he still doesnt know where V lives, what he does for life, does he have a phone number? Does he have a Phone? Cause V will just drop by Devil May Cry without rhyme or reason and ask Dante if he wants to tag along for a hunt and Dante always always says yes, before he can bite his tongue.

But inside he's kind of scared. V could drop dead one day and he would never find out it feels like. But he doesn't ask. Because this is all still very casual, isnt it? Yes it is. Does V have any friends or associates he could contact if V suddenly stopped coming..?

And V trying to play it off as a joke "Oh, Griffon talks my ear off plenty." but it sounds so insincere, or rather it just sounds vague, because whatever lies V tells it never manages to sound off. 

Dante's starting to wonder about the friends part, since he invited V many times to come to Devil May Cry and chill after a job but V always just laughs it off softly and declines, pizza's not his thing, not really. Dante would like to know What Is V's thing. Does he like italian food? There's a great place nearby. Or maybe he's vegetarian? It's alright, Dante can stomach meatless pizza if that will make V happy- Happy..? Since when does he care?

And Dante almost wishes V had a little bit of Kid in him. That one day he would come to him and just shout out everything he bottled in. But V was not Nero. Dante couldn't laugh it off to rile him on and then when the kid punched him in a face a couple time, he wouldn't just drop his head onto Dante's chest and cry. It was not in the works. "Tell me your name. " Dante would think when light hit V's high cheekbones just right as they stood outside Devil May Cry once again and the sunrise was just settling in. "Just tell me. It'll be our secret." But he laughs awkwardly instead and bites his lip and scratches his chin and says something stupid that will make V smile enigmatically. And then V will be gone.

Then one day it happens. V stops coming. At first Dante assumes that he just got wrapped up in a long mission. Gods know it happened to Dante more than once to just drop the face off earth for months at the time. At one point he spent ten years in hell after all but it was nothing compaed to the Hell to come when it came to Kid's retribution for the years of absence. He almost managed to make Dante feel like a neglectful parent. Almost. So Dante's almost relieved. His scheldue is back to normal. No more rummaging with this strange quiet person through strange abandoned towns and dungeons smelling of moss and decay. No more taking jobs he would have not normally taken, which not always ended up in slaughter or even using his weapons. Turned out V was really more of an exorcist with the types of jobs he took and he only occasionally needed Dante to tag along for the heavy lifting. Huh. That was a strange thought.

It takes a while to settle in that V really is gone. No home adress. No name. No phone number. No friends. It makes Dante fidgety. He got over it. Time to get some real work done before Lady comes to tear him a new one. So he's rightfully surprised when one day Griffon shows on his doorstep. He really confuses him for a stray demon there for a second though, the way V's familiar's looking so no one can blame him for automatically cocking Ivory at the creature's head. Griffon looks miserable his feathers ruffled and dirty and covered in substance that may or may not be demonic blood. He only manages to croak out one word before he drops onto the concrete and it is the word stopping Dante from pulling the trigger. V.

Dante panics. Then he makes some phone calls. Then he panics again. The damn bird is laying wrapped up like burrito on his leather couch one moment and the next he dissapears, just like V did-- giving Dante a brief heart attack. He scrambles towards the fluffy towel he covered the creature in and is relieved to discover that Griffon just returned to his core state, a little block of obsidian lying inside blooodied bundle. Dante sighs, then the phone rings again, this time to confirm what Dante has already known, that V has dropped off the face of earth, that Morrison sounded reasonably irritated himself that he could not pin point young man's whereabouts and sounding pissed off was not really something Dante could say about his agent often.

So Griffon ends up being the only clue he has left. Not that it helps much, given the unresponsive state the familiar is in. Not when Dante does not know what's at stake here.

He can't sit still, but after all, he reasons, what is V to him other than the work acquaintance in trouble? If there's trouble at all. So Dante microwaves himself some pizza and comes back to a couch to find the obsidian block vibrating slightly and emitting purple energy like a baby chicken about to claw its way out of an egg. He observes for a while, but the tremor soon stops as though Griffon, exhausted, decided to drop back into his comatose state. Dante pokes the rectangle. It's warm. Like a living thing. "Hey," He tries, trying not to sound urgent but there is no response so he just bundles the resting familiar tighter in towels and before he knows it he's asleep on a couch as well.

He wakes up to indignant screeching and tenses up immediately, the sound known and familiar to him each morning at four AM outside Nico's van and the wild. thoughts and flashes of images run through his head. Kid screaming in pain, as Dante blinded from the setting sun outside steps into the garage with the annoyed "Oh for fuck sake Nero, i leave you alone for ten minutes..." Unaware of the damage done yet. The knowledge that he could havr stopped it just about to settle in. If he asked how the Kid feels. If he gave a fuck for once. He could have stopped Vergil-- He could have stopped Vergil at Temen ni gru if he just-- " HEY! HEY WAKE UP, YOU CRAZY MOTHERFUCKER. LET ME OUT AT ONCE!"

Dante wakes up with a start, feeling as though someone punched him and lo and behold, there is a gigantc stray wing hitting him in a face with vigor at the moment. It is of course attattched to the rest of Griffon, struggling within his towel bondage, talons shredding at the material with furious sounds of indignation. For the second Dante is too absorbed in watching to help before he wordlessly reaches out. for the familiar and unbundles him for the sake of both their sanity. "What did you try to do, suffocate me you crazy old man??" It's funny. Nero said something similar to him once. Griffon does not appreciate the comment however and after clawing its way out of Dante's arms and leaving stingy, bloody gashes on it while he's at it, he awkwardly half flies, half stumbles onto Dante's work desk to perch there and give him stinky eye.

Despite that his whole frame is shivering and Dante can't help but feel like there is significantly less of him than it should be.

"What happened to him?" Dante asks before he can even fully gather his wits but to his surprise unsurprise, Griffon just answers with a high and mighty scowl. "Ohhh, worrying now, aren't we? After months of giving V a cold shoulder you suddenly gonna pretend you give a fuck now? Ha!" More than an actual way of responding to a question, this seems Griffons own unique way. of getting his bearings as he hesitantly flies around the room until he settles onto the retired ceiling fan, making dust fly up into air. " That:s cute and all but I really don't have time for foreplay. You're here because something happened to V, aren't you?" He adds in a hush.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Im slowly putting this story together but exams drag me downnn.

 

"Go! Find Dante."  
The command is incomprehensible and Griffon wouldn't comply even if he wanted to and yet he does. Such is the nature of their bond. Between the summoner and the summoned, between the master and their familiar.  
Doesn't mean Griffon has to like it.  
But he is compelled to submit, compelled to leave V in peril in hopes of finding that carefree fucker that never once in his damn life reached out for V.   
Now that the grimy, industrial sky opens up in front of him, he is really, really pissed.

Why did V trust him? It was not in Griffon's place to wonder and yet he has to, when that old man suddenly expresses interest in V's wellbeing. Griffon's pretty sure that never happened before. In fact, he does rememeber like it was yesterday an occurence where he completely disregarded V's piss poor state after he called out to Dante and just drove off, leaving /them/ in charge of some big breasted unconcious woman. Griffon, feeling like he has high ground morally and literally at the moment does not hesitate to tell Dante exactly that.  
To his surprise however, Dante does not whip out his guns to shoot him on sight like a certain other coldblooded animal hater was prone to do.  
Dante instead appeared as though there were legitimate thought processes happening in his head right now.   
"Hey, you're gonna have a stroke if you concentrate so hard. Not good for men your age."  
Dante's brows furrow and he strokes his chin without any visible reaction to Griffon's taunting. He's starting to feel a little offended, actually.  
"Hey, I'm fucking talking to you here, just because I look like a bird doesn't mean you can treat me like one, too!"  
"Give me the coordinates."  
Griffon's about to yap off again but something about Dante's steely, no bullshit tone gives him a pause.  
"Coordinates?" He says, as though this was a first time he encountered such a word. But inside his feathers are in dissaray. This can't be happening.

"If V's in trouble, then I'm going after him." Dante offers the shittiest explanation known to mankind as he gets up from the couch "I'm just letting you know that it's going to happen with or without your help." His tone suddenly sounds conversational as he heads towards the wild arrangement of weapons placed above the desk.   
Griffon calls after Dante again with increasingly offensive variations of his name, but the guy seems to be calmly preparing for the job to come.  
Griffon would love some kind of explanation. So he flies off the fan with less grace than he probably would have liked and lands on Dante's shoulder, peeking down at what he's picking. Twin familiar looking guns. A sword emanating energy powerful enough that it can't be mistaken for anything other than his daddy's. He's also dutifully ignoring Griffon, even when he makes sure to use his talons to leave deep gashes in the leather of his coat.   
He finally reacts when Griffon attempts to give him a big damn kiss with his beak to Dante's nose.   
"Are you always this ornery or is it just me?"   
"Where the fuck are you going?"   
"No, no, no Griffon. It's where the fuck are *we* going, because trust me, by the time I walk out of that door, you are going to tell me exactly where V is." Leaving Griffon speechless at once he adds carefree "So that's about ten minutes for you."

"Look tough guy, I don't wanna be the one to start singing 'let it go' but that sudden change of heart of yours is really rubbing me the wrong way."  
"Well, never let that be said that you're not the most agreeable or adorable of V's companions. Kiddie gloves are off, shitbird." Dante chuckles and before Griffon can react, there is a spark of energy and an unmistakeable smell of sulfur before the bloodred, scaled claws seize him and dig into his body as easily as knife into butter.

There is a moment of overwhelming panic in Griffon's nervous system and embarassingly enough his first instinct is to call for V.   
Finish him. Deliver the final blow. Please, help.   
His wings flap uselessly as he lets out a shrieking noise, his talons detached from Dante's jacket as he's brought to his eyelevel like a prey, caught in a grip of a stronger predator.   
Dante's eyes flicker with color, like a faulty lightbulb suddenly flashing red, before shakily, Griffon ceases to struggle.   
"Where is he? Where is V?" There is a devilish tinge to Dante's voice that now forces him to comply before his bones are snapped like matches.   
"He's... He's in Limbo City." Griffon croaks out, before the familiar darkness swallows him up.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may ask, yes this is the pace I'm going with currently, slaughtered by like nine exams in next two weeks.

_Few months earlier_

 

"Mr Morrison, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You can drop the "mister", young man. We workes together before and besides, you are Dante's associate, are you not? I believe it makes you my associate by extension. "

" I don't think so, mr. Morrison, but please do continue. I can see you already approaching the point of this little courtesy call. " His voice rings soft and unobtrusive.

A little taken aback Morrison does not momentarily reply and instead blinks slowly, observing the young man in the act of happily watering the well growing herbs, sitting on a windowsill in a neat row basking in the sun coming from the window.

" Demon hunting must be hard on a freelancer like you, is it not?"

"Thank you for your kindness, but once again, no, I am doing alright." No hint of impatience or malicious feelings to what Morrison just implied. He is just starting to understand what Dante meant when he first told him that V is hard to talk to.

"Still, accidents are bound to happen and no one wants them to happen to you, V." The last part comes with the barely audible hesitance. Tracking down V has been hard enough as it was, without any credible data on this lad essentially anywhere and now Morrison's suspecting that he simply allowed himself to be found.

V finishes the act of watering the plants by gracefully placing the watering can on top of the impressive pile of books sitting on the floor, before completely disregarding Morrison's question he asks

"Would you like some coffee, mr. Morrison? I finished setting the pot just before you came in." He says airly, already moving towards the small kitchen area.

Morrison can't help but feel disregarded despite V's apparent best efforts to make him feel welcome. It's a strange dichotomy that only makes Morrison want to leave sooner.

"It is fine if you are not a coffee person." Comes V's quiet encourgament upon not receiving any answer.

Morrison grips his hat tighter in his hand with barely withhold frustration, before clearing his throat and recovering, saying

"Thank you V, but that will not be necessary. I don't plan on bothering you that long."

"Okay." V emerges with a steaming mug, held in both his tattooed hands despite the evident heat emanating from it. V's fingers are obscuring the view of some sort of sign and Morrison can only read the first visible word that reads "witchy" He then notices that V is observing him in turn with sleep ridden green eyes, before he answers the unspoken question

"Do you like my new mug? Dante often finds himself hilarious." Those two sentences do not appear to be connected and yet V seems to deem them a reasonable enough explanation.

"You are in a curious situation of being one of a few fully human demon hunters. From seeing Nero's struggle I can tell that it is hard enough, even for those who are otherwise gifted. I'm not going to lie, V, I came here on behalf of Dante to offer you a job at Devil May Cry. "

V, sitting on the ratty couch, a mug balanced precautiously on the pillow and tracing words on the page of some book he grabbed in the meantime, looks up at Morrison serenely before delivering

" It's nice to know Dante thinks of me. Goodbye. "

Morrison sighs. 

"Is that all you want me to pass onto him?"

"Mm. Tell Dante I love him." The line is delivered in a same soft tone of voice so it takes Morrison a good second before he processes what he just heard

"What?"

"Please do. I'm sure he'll feel grateful that I think of him as well."

Morrison is once more left fairly speechless, trying to figure out if V takes him for a fool or is the lad really this out there with what he's saying. There is a moment of silence which V seems to find companionable, before he turns the book page and offers slightly apologetically

"I was only joking. Just as Dante was, offering me this job." V seems convinced that this is all some sort of elaborate prank and his brows furrow slightly, before he levels Morrison with a dark glare that the man was not expecting "Now leave."

Morrison almost feels grateful himself to be given an opportunity to, but since he's a professionalist and being paid for this, he offers last one advice before leaving

"Despite all, know that you can always turn to Dante, were you in need of assistance" He puts the hat back on "That is all."

There is no reply.


End file.
